Ariel/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Films ''The Little Mermaid'' *Flounder, hurry up! *You're not getting cold fins now, are you? *All right, I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks. *Flounder, don't be such a guppy. *What is it? *remembering Music? *Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me! *Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I. *Nothing happened. *Daddy, they're not barbarians! *I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child anymore! *But if you would just listen! *regarding King Triton, as Sebastian watches, unobserved] If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. *I've never seen a human this close before. Oh he's very handsome, isn't he? *No, not that one. The one playing the snarfblatt. *Rescuing the Prince Is he dead? *No look, he's breathing. He's so beautiful. *Morning, Daddy. *It looks just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Eric, run away with you? This is all so so sudden". *But Dad, I...! *Daddy, I had to. *He would've died! *angrily You don't even know him! *Daddy, I love him! as she has accidentally slipped the truth *I don't care! *Who who are you? *I don't understand. *The sea witch? Why, that's I couldn't possibly no! Get out of here! Leave me alone! *I'm going to see Ursula. *Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that! *Can you do that? *If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again. *But I don't have any. *My voice? *But without my voice, how can I. *I love you, Daddy. ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *I miss you, Daddy. I wish you could be right here with us. *Sweetie no. pulls Melody out of the water Oh, we've got to keep Melody away from her. Until Morgana is found, Melody can't go into sea. And neither will I. *I'm sorry, Flounder. But if Morgana is anything like Ursula, she'll never give up. This is the only way; Melody can't know about Merpeople or Atlantica, or even you, Daddy. *If we were, you wouldn't be helping, would you? *Oh we'll be right down. Give us two minutes. *Oh, sweetie, nothing's wrong with you. *Being a teenager is hard, and, uh, all kids your age feel... awkward, and... *the locket shut Where did you get this? *upset You went over the wall, didn't you? *Melody, you know you're not allowed in the sea! *Melody, listen to me. *You deliberately disobeyed me! I never want you going out there again. Do you hear me? It's dangerous in the sea! *Oh Daddy, I'm so worried. *Oh no, sweetie, we're sorry. We should've told you the truth. *Oh, Melody, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet. We love you for who you are on the inside, our very brave little girl. ''The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning'' *"Come on Sebastian, let's go." ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *"I'm sure Mickey he'll think of something." *"giggles I knew it Mickey would let us down!" TV Series ''Disney's The Little Mermaid: The Series'' *Oh, Flounder, you're a fish! You're always the same temperature! tries to pull out the bracelet but can't. She uses a root of pink seaweed on it, which breaks. She throws it away and looks at it closely I need the other piece! The one that's stuck down the abyss! *Pretty sneaky, Flounder! *sighs Alright, Sebastian. Just one more tag. and taps him on the head You're it! *yanks the hair comb out of Ariel's hair OWWW! Why'd you do that? *I just found it! *Huh, who'd want them? *You figure it out! *My adventures are not silly! *Hi, Daddy. *I did not! *Did not! *You mean we can't go to the carnival? ''House of Mouse'' ''Sofia the First'' *"Sofia's amulet brought me here to help. Now what's going on, Sofia? *"You couldn't do it on your own?" *"We all need a little help sometime. Once, Prince Eric needed my help when his ship sank." *"Mm-hmm. Well, Luckly, There's one answer to both your problems." *"Follow me!" Video Games ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Series'' ''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Come on, Sebastian!" *"They do seem...a little different. Where are you from?" *"They helped us fight off those creatures." *"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I’ve collected. I think it’s all from the outside world. Someday, I’m going to see what’s out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?" *"How could you..." *"You’re Ursula? I was just wondering if—" *"Ursula, no! I didn’t want this!" *"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" *"So many places I want to see... I know I’ll get there someday. I’ll find a way somehow. I’m sure of it." *"This is from my collection. I want you to have it." *"If anyone asks, you didn't see me!" *"Oh, nothing — nothing at all! Remember, you didn't see me!" *"This is all my fault. I wish I'd never taken Daddy's trident. I should've known things would turn out this way." *"Then we all agree! The problem is, I don't have a clue where Flounder is. Ursula's the only one who can help." *"I'll do anything for Flounder. But I need proof I can trust you. You said we could save Flouder if I gave you the trident. Well, prove it!" *"Flounder, as long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the trident and everything will be okay." *"I just had the same idea! But...I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can't lie. Not about this. I know I haven't made the best lately. It was a mistake to take the trident. But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Flounder. I'm proud of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth." *"So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday." *"What would I give to live where you are... What would I pay to stay here beside you... What would I do to see you smiling at me... Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun... Just you and me, and I could be part of your world..." *"You forget how to swim already?" *"You forgot how to swim? What have you been doing all this time? What? You were asleep? That must have been some nap!" *"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now." *"Sora, you were amazing!" *"Wow... Um, Sora? Uh... never mind. It's nothing." *"Wandering free, wish I could be... Part of that world." *"The surface is so near, yet so far... Oh, if only I could convince Daddy how wonderful humans are..." *"When the sardine begin the beguine, it's music to me." *"Oh, I think it's a great song, Sebastian. It's just... it's not what I wanna sing." *"Sora, looks like you gained some experience. Do you think you can help me with the pendant?" *"This is great, Sora. I know he'll be happy to have this back." *"You're Ursula---the sea witch! Didn't my father banish you?" *"Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you." *"You see, Eric...this is why I went to Ursula." *"Let's make today's musical the best ever, Sora. I'll think of all of you when I sing!" *"Wishes really can come true, if you want them to. And this happiness inside, I owe to ev'ry one of you." *"Sora, what's happening?" Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Little Mermaid Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Princess lines